The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 18
Text chapter 18 - rebeca vs Hames It was the two vampiors from the cleering earlyrs the other day! Except for the gai who i kiled with the rock! "I THOGUHT I TOLD U TO FUCK OFF" I voyced at them. Then they got up from the blud on teh grund. "bitch plez im a teachor now" sed the guy in the leathur bicker jackit. He luked realy evil unlike edowerd and me. His hare was even moar black then before and drapped down to his feete. Hiz faec was covered in fucking uglee peersings wich maed him luk like a transvestite. To his side was his ladee, the biotch with the minijeen skurt so teeny dat you culd see her you-no-what exsept not anymore becuz she was wearin flor length jeens so loung that you culdnt see her shoes anymore. She hade a wors dres sens than bella wich i didnt thuink was posibul. "wich meens we can disciplin u now for kiling our leeder you runt" the biotch sed. She tuk owt a mikerofone from her purse and he tuk out a gitar from his back and they both ekwipped their wepins and began to use them atme! "DO YOU NO WHO I AM" I SCREEMED AT THEM. I tuk out my Catana and my shotgun to show them that I was a stroing independant womin! But it didnt stop them so i screemed for hlep! "EDOWERD" I stated but then i remebered that i was done with taht trayter's bulshitt so i scredmed for sumone else "KASPOR! REMMET! ANYONEEE!" but it hade no afect so i ran down the hal paste mr cleerwater. "stop this is a violashin of skool rules you despicabul dunce" mr cleerwaetr he sed to me but it was to late becuz Hammes and Vitorio kiled him with theyre bad muzik ROUCK IS STUPID AND REBECA DOEZNT LISEN TO IT and by hiting him with their gitars and pursus. I new he was ded becuz then they beheded him and then ate the hed! Hten they kept cuming for ME! "WE ARE GOIGN TO AVENJE FORAUNT" Vitorio methodiculy wispurd in my direkshin. We had run trhough the siense wing of the skool and were now in the halth wing. furks high is atachde to the hospitul "ill sav u rebekka!" it was JACUB who had an AX! He was shitless and stading in the hal with an axe and his musculor bild and tan skin maed me horny rite then an there. He had hade a harecut and now he luke d like a cros between Brad Pity and Chanin Taytim and Zaeck F-Ron and Nail Patrik Harrus (eksept withut him beign gau) Exsept jakub is a native indien. "WYH ARE U DOIGN THIS" Jakub axd Hahaha GET TI!?. "ITS BECUZ I LOVE REBECA" Hamees sed! Jakub and me and Citoria all GASPED! Sudenly everyting in the wurld stoped and the spotlite was on Hames who had jsut professored his undieign luv to me. "Yes its true even tho i use u for sex Clitoria i dunt realy loev you" he sed. But he saw stil runign toewerds me so i had to housely dodj the atack. Then he got on 1 foot and stated to plau his gitar at me. He stated singing Im a B by the Blaeck I Ps which I haet becuz onlee loisers listen 2 mainstreem muzic. Wile he waz serenating me Jakub choped of his arm with hs ax and then Games ran away likea bithc. Jakub was sweeting and painting and he piked me up with his arms and tuk me away from the sene. It was so hot liek out of a bluckbuster movee. "I am going to taek you to owr leeder Rebeca" he sed. I didnt liek his rurry fiends but i wuld deel with it becuz i wuznt in a situashin to argeu at the moment. "who is ur leeder" i asked as he carryd me paste all of the karnage. "luk for yourself" he sed and then I saw who it was. I gawsped! IT WAS... Characters Notes Chapter 18